Always Starts Now
by glo1196
Summary: Sorry another post 4X23 Always episode fic. Castle finds her bruises before they did finally come together. Definitely M rated for a reason


**Can't be the only one who doesn't write a post ALWAYS one shot. So here it is in all it's smuttiness. I hope you enjoy and as always let me know what you think of the story and feel free to chat about the most awesome finale ever.**

**Disclaimer- I could never compete with the episode we have just watched so why do I have to add a disclaimer?**

**Always starts now**

Their eyes meet and a small smile flitters across their faces. They're finally together in the same place, on the same page. Noses nuzzle together and breaths warmly mingle as her hand feathers down his arm to his palm. Her fingers caress his before entangling themselves snuggly together. She looks at him and bites her bottom lip as she moves them away from the doorway. The taste of him lingers on her lips as they walk, and she wonders why she waited so long for this.

His warm breath glides over the back of her neck before his tongue darts out to taste her rain soaked skin again. He watches her shiver at his touch and suddenly stops her by snaking his arm around her stomach and hip, pressing her back firmly against him. She feels him hard against her lower back and pushes back to create friction against him. Her reward is his guttural moan that ignites a primal urge deep within her and the ruminants of her wall disintegrates into fine dust.

"I am so sorry, Castle." She repeats again, as she settles her head back against his shoulder and abandons herself to his touch. His fingers wander to the underside of her breasts. "Without you by my side nothing seems right. I want you, I need you, Castle." Her voice is laden with emotion and vulnerability she never exhibits. "Castle, I love you." She whispers almost reverently as if praying.

She turns in his arms and looks into his soul through the most clear blue eyes she has ever seen. "Please show me how you love me."

His fingers gently trace the contours of her hips and up the soft planes of her stomach to the opening in her shirt. He fingers traces the lacy black bra he has been aching to remove, stopping at the puckered skin of her scar again. He kisses it, tasting her cherry lotion mixed with something that was inexplicably her. His fingers free yet another button of her shirt as his tongue and lips discover more of her porcelain skin to devour.

She whimpers and mewls when his mouth covers her nipple through the bra, the material against her skin adding to the sensations. Her back arches against him and Castle nips at the sensitive bud with his teeth.

The last obstacle becomes undone and her shirt falls to the floor at her feet. Castle steps back to admire the woman he has for four has been the object of his fascination, and his breath hitches in his throat. Before him is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in the world. Waiting anxiously for him to love her, giving herself to him willingly. His eyes widen and his lust-laden look turns into one of concern and anguish.

Kate instantly feels the change in him as if she herself had been doused with ice water. Her eyes flitter to his dreading what she may fine there. What she finds is a look that crushes her beyond anything she could ever imagine. Horror and fear mask his features and the tears instantly well in her eyes. Her worse nightmare materializing before her eyes she isn't what he wants.

"Kate," His voice heavy with sadness and concern. "What….Oh my God….I didn't realize….I am so sorry." Tears are now spilling from his eyes and he fingers slowly trace the contours of her stomach. She follows his gaze and is met with the bruises and contusions inflicted during her ordeal with her sniper. The skin across her stomach is aglow with dark angry bruises and raw crimson scrapes. His fingers barely skirting the outer edges of her marred skin.

His eyes rake over her body looking for other evidence of the struggle and come upon the bruising just starting to show around her neck and shoulders. The realization that this monster had tried to choke the life out of her, slams into him, and he steps back.

"Why didn't you tell me? Let me take care of you, Kate." His voice makes her heart melt and all worry escape her thought. She steps towards him pulling him towards her by his shirt.

"What is there to tell, Castle? I almost lost my life again. I thought I was going to die, and I fought with everything I had. They are battle scars and a reminder of what really is important."

"And that's you Castle. I need you. Love me," she whispers. Her breath's hot against his lips, and then her lips crash against his hungry and needy. Her hands glide predatorily over his body, claiming it as her own. He is overcome by his love and need for her and reaches for her.

Stumbling blindly to his bed he removes the rest of her clothing painstakingly slowly, relishing in each new bit of exposed skin. His mouth worships every curve and valley like his life depends on it. His fingers barely touch the skin below his fingers to avoid her any pain.

"Castle, please." She pleads. "I need to feel you. I need you to stop treating me like I'm going to break. You know me Castle."

Her impatience with him surges and she throws him down on his bed. The predatory look on her face scares and excites him at the same time. She crawls like a tigress about to pounce on her prey from the bottom of the bed. Her hair skims softly over his calves and he is embarrassed by the sound that escapes between his lips, the sound draws a nip on his thigh from her. She looks up through her eyelashes to watch him as she advances on him. In that moment he has never seen such a sexy creature in his life.

He feels her breasts brush against his knees as she lowers herself towards her goal. She hears his sharp intake of breath when her lips softly surround the head of his erection. His body goes stiff and his hands fist the sheets around him when her tongue slathers the sensitive underside of him as she slides him excruciatingly slow into her mouth. Her lips close firmly around him as her tongue dances the length of him. She sucks hard as she slowly moves up and down his shaft.

"Kate. God Kate." He manages between gasp.

She hums her approval causing the vibrations to course through him. Her pace quickens and he feels like he may lose control, when he feels her hand slowly cup his balls. He bucks into her face and she tightens her grip. She is graced with a bit of pre cum and she tastes him in her mouth.

Without warning she climbs his body and is devouring his mouth, his neck his chest. Her body rubs itself in abandonment against him, causing his erection to provide the most exquisite friction against her core. She feels herself losing control as her orgasm builds warmly within her.

She firmly reaches back and holds him in her hand, placing him at her entrance and without warning sheathes him deeply inside her. It is her moan, that echoes loudly within the walls of his room. Her back arches and Castle's eyes fixate on how her body reacts to him. He gently rolls his hips and his name escapes her lips followed by a moan he never wants to forget the sound of.

"God I have fantasized about this, Castle. So many times." She hisses between her teeth before she nips at his ear.

"You have no idea, Kate." He growls in response as his eyes rake over the woman of his dreams.

He holds her hips and scoots them so he is leaning somewhat against his headboard, changing the angle and causing her to gasp once again, when they move. Her hands land above his head against the headboard. Her hair brushes the top of his shoulders in a way that magnifies every feeling coursing through his body. He has had dreams about that hair.

Her breasts are perfectly level with his mouth and he wastes no time worshipping them with his mouth. When his tongue and teeth tease her nipple mercilessly she starts moving over him, each downward movement eliciting sounds from him that egged her to continue. Each stroke in this position brings her extreme pleasure and it isn't long before she was riding him with wild abandonment. Her eyes were wild with passion and the urgent need for her release. A thin sheen of sweat covers her body and makes it glisten in the warm light filtering through the curtains.

Castle's fingers grip her hips and forcefully push her into his hips. She trembles above him as she sheaths herself on him wildly. Their breaths become frantic and rhythm erratic. Castle snakes his hand between them and slides a finger between her wet folds. She shudders as he finds her clit and flicks it with the rhythm of their bodies. Within seconds her walls clamp around him and he watches her shatter around him. Her orgasm pulls him over the edge, exploding brilliantly inside her.

Her arms collapse and she melts into his chest, her face snuggled against his neck breathing in the smell of their coupling, but mostly of everything that is Castle. Her lips part to taste the salty skin at his pulse point. She hums her approval and nuzzles in deeper.

His fingers finally move and are tracing soft circles at the bottom of her spine. She finally draws back to look at his face and for the first time in months she sees the old Castle. The Castle full of life and himself, the man who had captured her heart when she hadn't been looking. A peace falls over her and she smiles at him, hoping he can see everything she is feeling. He kisses the tip of her nose and her forehead before she lifts herself off him, instantly missing the intimacy of that connection.

They slide down under the sheets and their bodies meld together like they have been doing this for years, and in a way they have. His fingers rake through her hair as she closes her eyes.

"We're finally here, Castle." She says quietly. "Before these last few months I just thought that this would be the inevitable, that we were destined, but then I screwed it up, Castle. I'm so sorry."

Castle's eyes are drooping after emotional day he has had. He pulls her warm satiated body closer to his and whispers, "Tomorrow Kate, tonight there is only us, and we have a lifetime of tomorrows together now."

Her hand lightly traces the contour of his jaw and lips. She smiles as she watches him slowly drift into sleep. His is face peaceful and happy.

"She was right Castle an Alexander is very important to me, and he did save me. I love you Rick." Her eyes close and she lets the warmth of his body and the safety of him arms around her carry her off to sleep.

**Castle has just been renewed for season 5 according to tweets by the Cast and ABC publicity and their facebook page! Our show is back, not that there was ever a doubt! Congrats cast and crew of Castle! Oh and please review.**


End file.
